


Dream Sweet

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Some oral sex too but only a little, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is asleep and calls out for Loki in a slightly unexpected way.





	Dream Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Counting for both kinktober and my bingo! Woohoo! Day 15 of kinktober babey and square i2 of my bingo card frickin wo for one hell yeeeee

They had talked about it, of course they had. It wasn’t like this wasn’t already a semi-regular thing. Tony taking sleeping pills, that is.

It was the only thing that seemed to help with his nightmares. Taking sleeping medication to be knocked out so thoroughly that he never remembered his dreams. That didn’t mean that his body didn’t always react to them. 

There were nights where Loki held his body as he thrashed and whimpered but there were other nights where he held himself back when Tony ground into the sheets, mumbling his name in his sleep.

He had finally brought it up to Tony one day after it seemed like he had several dreams in a row of them doing…  _ things _ .

“I mean, you can totally do something if you want,” Tony said, fiddling with one of his tools. “I don’t care. It’s a sex dream.”

Loki looked at him carefully. “You don’t mind if I— do something?”

“You’re my boyfriend, we have sex. This is just spicier sex, you know?” Tony said, finally putting the tool down and looking at him. “Plus, I won't lie, getting moved around by you when I’m totally unaware sounds… kinda hot. And I can look at security tapes later to see what you do. My own porn industry,” he snickered.

Loki rolled his eyes but accepted the discussion for what it was. Permission to take Tony in his sleep. It was a heady thing.

And it wasn’t that many nights later when it happened— Tony was calling out his name and his erection was tenting the sheets.

Loki leaned on his elbow to look down on Tony and darted out his tongue to wet his dry lips. His heart went into double-time as he reached out with his free hand. He trailed it down Tony’s side and he arched into the touch, panting out his name again.

“Tony,” Loki murmured, planting his hand on the bed next to Tony and leaning over him. He haltingly leaned in until his lips grazed Tony’s slack ones.

He couldn't help the loan that slipped out before he was dipping down for a fuller kiss. He moved his lips over Tony's still ones and lost himself for a short while.

When Tony's hips twitched up, her startled out of the kiss, jumping back slightly in surprise.

Tony's cock lay dripping on his stomach, pre-come forming a small pool on the rounded swell of his abdomen. Loki shifted down, taking the sheets with him, until he was eye-level with it. He barely stopped himself for a second before dipping down and laving the pool up with his tongue, sticky substance gluing his throat shut for a moment as he swallowed.

"Lo'i," Tony mumbled in his sleep. "Please."

He kissed the swell of his abdomen for a moment, biting the flesh softly before dipping down and suckling on the head of Tony's cock. His hips jerked up into his mouth but Loki rode with the motion, not taking any more into his mouth. He popped it out of his mouth and licked up and down the shaft, wetting it before wrapping his hand around it and sliding it up and down.

"Mmh—" Tony moaned, the sound buzzing through his closed lips.

Loki maneuvered him onto his side, carefully, slowly, desperate not to wake him, before sliding in behind him, arm looped around his waist and still pumping his cock.

He swallowed at the sight before him, back bare in front of him, one leg tucked behind the other. Loki shifted Tony's top leg until it was in front of him and sidled up closer to his back, slotting their knees together.

His cock throbbed, aching for stimulation, and he couldn't help the small grinding motions he was making into the small of Tony's back.

Before he did anything regrettable, like come before he could really enjoy Tony, he summoned lube to his free hand, letting himself drop fully to the bed on his side. He stroked his cock, sighing roughly at the sensation, then tucked himself into the crevice underneath Tony's ass, just behind his thighs. His cockhead just nudged between Tony's plush inner thighs and he sighed at the softness and warmth that greeted him. 

He curled tighter around Tony and pushed his hips forward, pelvis pressing sharply into his ass, and groaned at the snug fit around him. Loki slung his leg over-top Tony's, pressing his thighs closer together and gasped at the newfound grip Tony had on him.

"Tony," he gasped, panting into his ear.

"Lo'i?" Tony mumbled.

"You— you're so good for me, gods," Loki said and kissed his shoulder.

He jerked Tony in time with his thrusts and soon enough, he was letting out a whine with every touch, so much more responsive than he was awake. He would have to convince Tony to let loose when they were playing their games when they were both awake.

Loki was on the edge and he knew it, but he didn't want to come until Tony did. Didn't want to come without Tony's come on his hand.

Tony finally spasmed and gasped in his arms, eyes flying open for just a second before fluttering closed again, and he took in great gasps of air. Even as he thrust harder and faster he tugged Tony through the last aftershocks and ached for release.

He could feel his balls drawing up, feel it growing in the pit of his stomach, feel his every muscle tensing before finally, finally, coming.

He spent between Tony's thighs, smearing with his final few thrusts and sighed in satisfaction. He then magicked the mess away and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

He couldn't wait to tell him what he had done tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! leave a comment and kudos and you will have good dreams ;)


End file.
